


Una Finestra, due Bambini e un Libro di Troppo

by HikaruRyu



Series: Crossing Time [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre Study in Pink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft e Sherlock in vacanza dagli zii, nel Sussex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Finestra, due Bambini e un Libro di Troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel di [Sei Napoleoni, due Watson e un Holmes di Troppo](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/102488.html). Scritta su specifica richiesta, sul prompt [Preferirei il piccolo Sherlock e il rapporto con gli zii, ma mi va bene tutto *O* ♥](http://momenti-perduti.livejournal.com/23061.html?thread=73749#t73749) di [koorime_yu](http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/) per la [Notte Bianca](http://momenti-perduti.livejournal.com/23061.html) di [momenti_perduti](http://momenti-perduti.livejournal.com/) in occasione del [Carnevale delle Lande](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/31369.html).

Il fuoco scoppiettava allegro nel camino, quel giorno. Era una fredda sera invernale, malgrado il Sussex fosse mitigato dall’aria di mare, e Mycroft e Sherlock, i nipoti del mio caro amico Holmes, erano due bambini molto vivaci. Per questo il mio compagno li aveva portati alla finestra che dava sul mare, nel tentativo di intrattenerli.  
Al tramonto la spiaggia era ancora abbastanza trafficata e quello della finestra era un vecchio gioco a cui Holmes e suo fratello maggiore si dedicavano spesso; avevano tentato più volte di coinvolgere anche il sottoscritto, ma io non ero dotato delle loro capacità deduttive. Consisteva nello scegliere un passante e capire, solo osservandolo, chi egli fosse.  
Mycroft, nonostante avesse appena undici anni, dava del filo da torcere allo zio, che – in una delle sue rare dimostrazioni d’affetto – gli aveva circondato le spalle con un braccio e lo correggeva le sporadiche volte che commetteva un errore.  
Sherlock, che aveva quasi quattro anni, perlopiù si limitava a studiare loro, ma ben presto si stancò di quelle chiacchiere e trotterellò verso di me, che ero seduto accanto al camino, leggendo – o almeno _tentando_ di farlo; loro erano un intrattenimento più interessante – un saggio sull’antica medicina cinese.  
In un’avvincente scalata, il bambino si arrampico sulle mie ginocchia, fino ad affossarsi tra il mio grembo ed il bracciolo della poltrona.  
«Cosa leggi, Zio John?»  
«Una storia noiosa» ammisi, sistemandogli i riccioli che gli ricadeva sugli occhi chiarissimi; tra breve avrebbero dovuto aggiustargli i capelli e mi dispiaceva perché i boccoli di Sherlock erano davvero molto belli.  
«Mettilo via» mi ordinò quindi, in un modo che mi ricordò Holmes in maniera sconvolgente. Decisamente lo zio aveva una pessima influenza su di lui.  
«Le buone maniere, Sherlock» gli ricordai, ma lui sembrava più interessato ai miei baffi.  
«Non dovresti mangiare la marmellata, il medico ha detto che ti fa male» mi rimproverò.  
«E tu come lo sai?» chiesi incredulo.  
«Sei sporco di marmellata di lamponi qua» spiegò pulendomi un angolo della bocca.  
«Mi riferivo al diabete» chiarii, anche se la sua deduzione era abbastanza impressionante.  
«Si chiama così la malattia? Ho sentito papà parlarne con Zio Sherlock» rispose diligente e, in quel momento, alzai lo sguardo sul mio amico e scoprii i suoi occhi grigi su di noi.  
«Eri preoccupato?» gli domandai, sorpreso.  
Holmes non si prese la briga di rispondermi, si limitò a dire: «Era marmellata di ciliegie, Sherlock» accomodarsi sull’altro bracciolo, accanto a me, e strappandomi il libro di mano per lanciarlo tra le fiamme.


End file.
